


Lupum et Ursum

by horsefeathers, snowflake123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adrenaline Junkies, Animal Transformation, Avoiding responsibilities, Family Betrayal - Freeform, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Pacifism, Rebellion, Secret Crush, Self Sacrifice, Starvation, Wolves, past mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefeathers/pseuds/horsefeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves wander the streets of the citadel, supposedly keeping the peace. With Aras gone Rannulf now rules with an iron fist, striking fear into the hearts of those who live there. Little does he know a rebellion is about to rise, and hopefully bring down his reign and replace it with another. The only problem is Arcadia doesn't think she's right for the job, but that will eventually change with the aid of her new friend Tristyn and her connections to the rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cold wind blew against Tristyn's face, her red hair flew behind her as she walked. It was a little over half a year since Rannulf came to power after his older brother Aras was killed, nobody was sure what happened to the youngest Arcadia. About four months after Rannulf took control of the city Tristyn couldn't stand it anymore, she left the loyalists to live in the middle of the forest instead. It was a hard transition, but she eventually got used to it. She was currently looking for firewood and was doing her best to watch her steps in the snow. She was walking along at the top of a hill, when suddenly she stepped down and slipped on a patch of ice, losing her balance completely and quickly tumbled down the hill. She tried to keep herself upright, but she was going too fast to even try. Tristyn could see the trees coming up in front of her, the most she could was curl up as tight as she could before hitting one of them. Her head hit the tree with full force and the world darkened around her.

Not long after she hit the tree, a black bear wandered down to where she was lying, carefully approaching before sniffing her. The bear put out a paw, carefully jostling her to see if she would move. When she didn't, the bear curled up next to her, nestling as close as she could before laying her head on her paws and going to sleep. It was quite a while before Tristyn woke up, the sun was starting to go down and her head was sore. She rubbed the back of her head to try and soothe the pain away as she pushed herself up. Suddenly, she was aware of a warm, fuzzy presence lying against her and turned to look. She felt the color drain from her face when she realized it was a black bear. She tried to push herself back away from it but didn't get very far, running into the same tree she hit earlier that day. The bear shifted a bit, rolling over to face her. Unlike an average bears eyes, its almost looked human as it blinked at her. Tristyn calmed down a bit when she caught the difference in the bear's eyes, she had also forgotten that most bears were asleep at this time of year. The bear turned back over, standing up, and giving a short huff. Tristyn rose to her feet and brushed the snow off of herself. Her side felt damp from the snow and felt she should change into something dry as soon as she could. The bear huffed again, obviously trying to get her attention.

Tristyn looked back to the bear, distracted by her thoughts she had forgotten the bear was there. "Oh, um thanks for whatever you did. I'm okay now."

The bear shook her head up then back down, and started to walk away.

Tristyn smiled a little to herself then began to walk back up the hill only to yelp and collapse back to the snow as pain shot through her leg. She must've landed on it wrong when she slipped and fell down the hill.

The bear's head whipped back around, and she trotted back over to Tris sniffing at her leg.

"I don't think it's broken, it must be bruised or something." She more or less said this to reassure herself, it didn't feel broken to her, so it must've been bruised or maybe sprained.

The bear huffed, before quickly running off, leaving Tris completely alone in the cold, the sun touching the top of the hill.

Tris tried to get up to follow the bear, but any weight put on her leg just put her back down on the ground. There wasn't much she could do except try to keep herself warm and wait on the off chance the bear would come back.

Not long after it left, the bear came back with three branches in her jaws; two were foot long branches and one about a yard long. The bear dropped them at Tris's feet. Tris knew what the bear was trying to suggest, use the two small branches to keep her leg in place and use the third to help her walk. She gratefully accepted the bear's help and did exactly that, getting herself up and out of the snow with the third branch trying to keep weight off of her leg.

"Thanks again, I have a camp set up just on the other side of the hill. I should get going before the sun goes completely down." Tristyn tried to walk, but it was mostly a shameful limp.

The bear moved over to her injured side, nudging her head under Tris's arm. Tris caught on and lifted her arm up and placed it over the bear's shoulders and explained where over the hill her camp was. The bear started in the direction she had gestured, going slow so Tris could keep up. Slowly but surely the two made it to the top of the hill and just beyond that was a campsite. By the time they reached it, her leg was killing her and she was ready to sit down. The bear carefully helped her inside before turning to leave.

"Wait." Tris was leaning heavily on the branch. "Do you have anywhere to go? If not you can stay here, if you want to. I don't mind it really, a person could go crazy being alone for too long."

The bear turned back around, looking as confused as a bear could.

Tris sat down on her cot. "Bears aren't awake in winter, that's a fact. Bears also don't have gray eyes, that's also a fact. I'm a bit new to this, I probably would've frozen without your help. It's the least I can do to say thank you."

Suddenly, the bear sat down, looked around the room, she seemed like she was looking for something. Then she went over to the trunk at the end of Tris's bed and opened it with her muzzle, and pulled out a thick cloth blanket. Tris watched the bear puzzled, but then she attempted to stand up and put the blanket over the bear's shoulders keeping as much weight off her leg as possible. As soon as she did, the bear suddenly shrank, the thick, dark brown, almost black fur giving way to light brown skin, and the furry ears and head shifting to short, dark brown, and curly hair. Two hands reached up and pulled the blanket tight around the woman's body as she stood to face Tris. Tris stood there in shock for a moment, she knew shapeshifters existed, but she never thought she'd get to meet one.

"Hi." She gave Tris an awkward smile. "You don't happen to have any clothes I could borrow, do you?"

Tris shook herself from her shock. "Yeah, I don't know if they'll fit you though." She forgot about her hurt leg as she walked to the same trunk the woman got the blanket from. She hissed in pain and opted for crawling the rest of the way. She dug around she eventually found some clothes for the shapeshifter. "Here you go, try that." Tris closed the trunk and hand over the folded clothes.

"Thanks." She took the clothes gratefully, keeping one arm around her chest to keep the blanket in place. "I'm Arcadia by the way. What's your name?"

"Tristyn, back in the city people called me Tris." It took her a moment to realize what the woman said her name was. "Wait, Arcadia? Rannulf and Aras's sister? What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Her expression suddenly fell. "Oh, yeah. I live out here now. It's safer than inside the citadel."

"Tell me about it, using wolves to try and keep the peace. Kind of terrifying really, no offense but I liked it when Aras was in charge. I'm sorry for your loss by the way, that really sucks."

Arcadia's gaze slipped down to the ground. "You have no idea," she muttered.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Tristyn stood up to try and console her, forgetting once more about her leg. "Oh holy shit, that hurts." She sat down on the trunk and rubbed her leg.

"It's alright, I think it's just bruised. It should feel better in a couple days.”

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, it just hurts. That was embarrassing, I hope that if there are other people out here that they didn't see that."

"Don't worry, no one lives around here. I would know. You're just lucky I happened to find you."

"I suppose so, probably would've froze to death. Thanks again for that, I owe you."

"It's alright, I'm just glad I could help."

"I'm grateful, my question still stands. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Yes, I built my own cabin, but it's deeper into the forest, and I try not to move around at night if at all possible. But it would probably be warmer than this tent. I even built a fireplace."

"Yeah probably, I'm just starting out. Couldn't take it back at the citadel anymore."

"I could teach you how to build a cabin, if you'd like." She offered, sitting down on the bed. "Of course, I built mine in a dense patch of trees off the ground, to keep predators away, so it might be a bit different."

"That would be great, probably better than living the way I have during the end of summer and fall."

"We could go there in the morning, if you'd like, just to keep you warm until you get better."

"I wouldn't want to impose or anything, you're very kind."

She shrugged. "It's alright, I get kind of lonely, too. It's safe, warm, and dry. And I've got plenty of food stored up for the winter."

"As did I, more or less." Tristyn let out a small laugh as she said this.

Arcadia tipped her head a bit in confusion. "How so?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

"Okay. You should probably get some sleep, your leg should feel better in the morning."

Tristyn nodded. "Yeah, probably should."

"Talk to you in the morning then."

"Talk to you in the morning. Feel free to grab an extra blanket if it gets colder." Tristyn laid down, wrapping herself in her own warm blanket.

"I have fur you know."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

Arcadia had taken off the clothes she had borrowed and quickly changed back into bear form for the night, keeping the blanket on top for extra warmth.

Tristyn curled up tight in her blankets, tucking both arms under her head. "Goodnight Arcadia, sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

A big yawn escaped from Arcadia's jaws as she stretched out, sniffing the sleeping Tris, who was currently stretched out on her cot, her blankets tangled in her legs and one arm dangling over the edge. She headed outside to go find something to eat, eventually finding some roots hidden under the snow. While Arcadia was out, Tris slowly started to wake up. Turning over on her back she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sitting up she pushed the blankets off and looked over to where Arcadia was the night before. She wasn't too concerned when she didn't see her. Tris swung her legs over the cot and stood up, testing her leg to see how it felt as she stretched out.

Arcadia was almost back when Tris got out of bed. "Feeling better?" She asked as she came in.

Tris turned around to answer her but her voice caught in her throat when she saw Arcadia.

"What?"

Tristyn moved her gaze up to the ceiling of her tent. "You're naked."

Arcadia glanced down. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I forget sometimes-" she stammered, continuing to talk as she grabbed the nearest blanket to cover herself. "I should've thought before I changed back."

"It's okay." Tristyn moved her gaze back down when Arcadia was covered. "I know we just met and all but I'm not complaining." She gave a small smile as a blush bloomed over her cheeks.

"Oh." Arcadia said quietly, obviously not paying much attention. Suddenly, what Tris had said went through. "Oh!" She turned to face her, her gaze cast downwards, looking a bit flustered herself.

Tris's face turned a brighter shade of red as she looked down, avoiding Arcadia's gaze. "I've been questioning that part of myself for awhile now. I'm still not sure about it."

"Oh, I'm not sure what to say."

"That's alright, so um do you want to get dressed?"

"For now, we need to find a way to move your things. I was thinking a makeshift sled."

"Wait, we're taking all my things? I mean it's not a lot but still."

"Sure, unless you want to leave stuff behind."

"It's okay, I should be able to fit most of my things in my trunk."

"Sounds good." Arcadia had grabbed the clothes that Tris had given her yesterday and began to get dressed as she talked. "My place is a fair distance away from here, perhaps we could use the cot as a sled to carry everything else?"

Tristyn looked over at the cot to think it over. "Sure, sounds good enough to me."

"We'll need something to pull it with though. Got any rope handy? Perhaps what you used to pitch the tent?"

"The only rope I have with me." Tris was folding the blankets and putting them in the trunk.

"We can use that then." She finished dressing, tying the blanket around her shoulders like a cape, and went over to help pack.

"Keeping yourself warm?" Tris teased her a little as she went.

"Yes, why?"

"Never seen someone use a blanket as a cloak."

"Interesting, you obviously grew up in a very different household than I did." Arcadia carefully unhooked the hanging lantern from the top of the tent, checking the inside before placing it inside the trunk and glancing around. "Is that it? Except the tent I mean."

"Yeah I did, and yes I believe so." Tristyn looked around to double check. "Yeah, that's everything."

"Oh good, cause I've got breakfast at home that's calling my name. Shall we?"

Tristyn laughed a little. "Yes of course."

Arcadia grabbed the trunk, easily sliding it outside, along with the now collapsed cot, and set to work taking the fair sized tent down.

Tris stepped in to help her take it down once she pushed the trunk out of the way.

"So, do you have any family?" Arcadia asked as she worked to dig up the stakes.

"Not really, it was just me and my parents. I feel kinda bad for leaving them in the citadel but I visit as often as I can." Tristyn was trying to get a stake up out of the ground herself.

"I try to stay away. If Rannulf found me, let's just say I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm the only threat to his power over the city."

"What?" The stake finally gave way, Tris let out a small surprised yelp as she toppled backwards into the snow.

Arcadia leaned around the corner, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay?"

Tristyn blew her hair out of her face. "Fine, just wasn't expecting that to happen."

She nodded, getting to work on the next stake.

Tristyn did the same once she recovered. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"It's not important."

"Really? Alright." Tristyn wanted to know a little more but didn't press for answers. Instead Tristyn changed the subject. "So how long have you been living out here?"

"Since Rannulf took power."

"Ah, okay." The stake finally came out of the ground, less dramatically this time.

"You?"

"Not that long, a few months after he took power."

"Ah, so you're new to this then?" Arcadia pulled out the last stake, the tent collapsing into a heap.

"Well, yes and no. My father had hoped for a son but he cared about me all the same." Tristyn put the stakes into her trunk and went to help with the tent. "As I got older he noticed I wasn't like all the other girls so he taught me everything he would if I were a boy. Took me camping once when I was six."

"Ah, I enjoyed the outdoors as a child as well. Just wish I could talk to some of my old friends without being arrested on sight." She said as she undid the ropes from the tent's frame, setting them aside to fold the cloth.

"Well, why don't you try what he did? Except without murder, you're just as entitled to it as he is."

"I can't, I'm just one person. I'm not enough."

"I never said you had to do it alone. When your brother took control right away a small band of loyalists gathered together, myself included, without his knowledge. It's so small, and they need a good leader in order to build a strong rebellion."

"Oh. I had no idea there were actually people who are trying to fight back. Did they make any progress?"

"I'm not sure, it wasn't really something for me. It was fine for awhile but it just became scary to even be there so I left. They understood and let me leave, nice group of people just need guidance in the right direction."

"From who? I'm not a leader. I don't even know the first thing about being a leader, I was never expected to be one, being the youngest." Arcadia sighed, laying the folded up tent on top of the chest and getting to work on the makeshift harness to pull the sled.

Tristyn helped her make the sled. "But you were expected to learn so you could one day weren't you?"

"No, like I said, I'm the youngest. Everyone assumed Aras would keep power and get married to continue the lineage. Even if he didn't, there was Rannulf as a backup."

Tristyn sighed a little, her breath clouding in front of her face. "Okay."

"You sound disappointed."

"No, no it's okay. I'm sure they'll find someone eventually."

"I suppose so." Arcadia finished the rope harness. "So, I'm going to change back into a bear now so I can pull this, do you want to talk about sleeping arrangements now or after we get there?"

"We can talk about it when we get there."

"Alright. Do you want your clothes back?"

"Sure."

"I'll have to take them off first, so you might want to look away while I do."

Tristyn blushed a bit, hoping Arcadia would think it was the cold as she turned. "Right, of course."

Arcadia quickly got to work as soon as Tris turned around, neatly placing the clothes inside the trunk and changing back into a bear before she froze. Tristyn looked over her shoulder before turning around and hooked up the harness making sure it didn't pinch Arcadia when she walked. Arcadia immediately set off towards the west as soon as Tris checked the harness, the silence becoming quite awkward. Tris crossed her arms over her chest and tried to keep herself warm. She wasn't sure if she should try to talk more with Arcadia. Tris was starting to get a bit tired when Arcadia turned to the left into a thick clump of evergreens, so thick that Tris could barely see in between them as she watched Arcadia carefully make her way between them as she pulled the sled along. Tris carefully picked her way through the trees, trying to step where Arcadia stepped as she followed behind her.

Suddenly, she found herself standing in a clearing, only a few small saplings and two large trees that looked to be old oaks in the center, the clearing ringed by the tightly growing conifers and a sprinkling of the deciduous kind. In the two huge oaks rested a fair sized tree house, built like a log house and about 7 by 6 yards big. A small chimney sprouted from the far corner, and the door was built into the nearest side, though the way up wasn't quite clear. Tristyn stood in awe, she had never seen anything like it before and was really impressed with Arcadia's work. She thought it must've take a long time to build. Arcadia stopped below the door, trying to nose off the harness so she could change back. Tris looked from the treehouse to Arcadia, moving to help her take it off. Arcadia let out a pleased chuff when the harness finally slid off, standing up on her hind legs to reach a tiny rope tied one of the branches that Tris hadn't even noticed earlier. When she tugged on it, a set of wooden stairs descended from where they had been sitting in front of the door, hitting the snow with a soft thud.

"Whoa, you thought about everything didn't you?"

Arcadia merely glanced at her before making her way up the stairs, stopping in front of the door to wait. 

"Just admiring the craftsmanship." Tristyn picked up her trunk and carried it up the stairs.

Arcadia gestured towards the door latch with her muzzle, obviously she couldn't open it herself without becoming quite naked yet again.

"I hear ya." Tris set the trunk down and opened the door for her before grabbing the trunk again.

Arcadia quickly slipped inside, the door closing but not latching behind her. "All clear!" she called out not even a minute later. "I'm starting the fireplace, it's kinda chilly in here."

Tristyn smiled a little as she nudged the door open and walked inside, closing the door behind her with her foot.

The space consisted of a single room, the fair sized fireplace sitting in the far right corner, metal sheets protecting the wooden exterior from the now rising flames. The floor was left uncovered except for the left corner where a small wooden bed sat on the deer skin rugs. The bed was covered with an assortment of textile blankets and pillows, and a few fur blankets to keep out the cold. A roughly made writing desk and chair sat near the foot of the bed, an unlit lantern resting on top, along with a cup filled with various writing utensils. Along the right wall sat a small table and single chair, and in the right corner next to the door, a wooden cabinet that Tris would later find out held dishes, silverware, books, and other assorted items. Arcadia had pulled a long, short trunk out from under the bed, and had pulled out some clothes from inside, and that's what she was currently wearing.

"Holy, wow. This is, this is amazing. You did this all yourself?"

"Yes, it took quite a while actually. But I've always liked making things out of wood, and it was either build or freeze when winter came. That, or get killed by wild animals in the middle of the night." Arcadia smiled. "Anything you'd like to eat?”

"I honestly don't know, with the little time I've lived out here I'd hope I get lucky in finding something."

"Well, all I've got is some dried venison, rabbit, fish and assorted nuts. If you want anything fresh we'd have to go hunting." Arcadia offered, putting up the screen on the fireplace.

"Maybe, I'll warm up for a bit first if we go hunting."

"I'm not sure if we'll find anything in the area, seeing the long, loud walk we just took. Are you going to get the rest of your stuff from outside?" She glanced up, noticing that only the trunk was inside.

"Yeah, probably should. Be right back." Tristyn left to get the rest of her things, coming back not too long afterward.

"Pull the stairs up will you." Arcadia commented as she came inside, pulling out two plates and setting them down on the table before grabbing the giant pitcher from the cabinet and pouring some water into cups. "I grabbed some dried venison for lunch, hope you like that."

"Don't think I've ever had it." She stepped out again to pull the stairs up like Arcadia asked.

"Really? It's actually quite nice, once you get used to it."

"Uh-huh, okay then."

"What? Do you think you won't like it?" She sounded slightly concerned.

"No, no, sorry I didn't mean to sound like that. I'll try it."

"It's fine." Arcadia sat down. "If you want more water, we have a little more left, but eventually I'll have to go down to the stream to get more."

"I'll do it, I don't mind hard work."

"Alright. Now eat your deer." She smiled.

Tristyn smiled back at her before sitting down. "Yes ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Tristyn met Arcadia. They became good friends and Tris slowly started to like her a little more than a friend. It was still too soon to say whether or not Tristyn liked Arcadia that way and decided to wait and see. While she stayed with Arcadia she learned a few important things about living in the forest. The two were currently out hunting in the middle of the day, it wasn't very cold out and they decided to go out and see what they could find.

"Do you remember what I told you before we left?" Arcadia whispered as she walked, an arrow notched yet relaxed in her bow.

"Sort of." Tristyn whispered back, trying to keep her footsteps light.

Arcadia sighed. "Just follow my lead, and try not to get hurt."

"Right, I'll try."

They kept walking as quietly as possible, Arcadia making sure they stayed upwind so any potential prey couldn't smell them coming. The cold was starting to get to Tristyn but she pushed through it as they went, hoping they'd find something soon. Suddenly, Arcadia froze, signalling Tris to do the same. Tris stopped just behind her, she was tempted to ask her what she saw but stayed quiet instead. That's when she noticed the buck caribou making his way through the trees who obviously hasn't noticed them yet.

"He's big." Tris whispered.

"Quiet." Arcadia hissed. The buck raised his head, his nostrils flaring as he looked directly at them.

Tristyn immediately clamped her mouth shut as the buck looked at them.

"Shit." Arcadia raised her bow, firing an arrow into the buck's shoulder before he ran off. "Now we just have to follow him until I can get a clean kill shot."

"Right, sorry about the comment."

"It's fine, that just means it's going to take longer."

Tristyn felt a small pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Arcadia went over to where the buck had been standing crouching down to get a closer look at the snow. "I got him in the shoulder, and he's bleeding, so he's not going to be able to move very fast. And at least there was fresh snowfall last night, so it should be easy to track him."

"That's good, how long have you been hunting for?"

"Since I was eight, however it was just for fun back then."

"Ah, interesting."

"How so?"

"I didn't know eight year olds were allowed to hunt."

"With an adult, yes. My brother's are several years older than me. Rannulf is three years older, and Aras is four years older."

"Must've been quite the competition for attention then."

"Quite." Arcadia continued to follow the tracks, stopping every once and a while to look around.

"How far do you think he went? The buck that is."

"Not very far, the blood trail is getting thicker and he's not going very fast."

"Okay."

"Why? Are you getting tired?"

"No, just starting to get cold. I'll be okay though."

"You can have my cloak if you need it." They were reaching a denser part of the forest where the trees grew closer together. "He's trying to hide." Arcadia whispered, just in case he was close.

Naturally, Tristyn thought, no wild animal wants to get caught for any reason.

"That means he's getting weaker. It should be easier now." Arcadia moved in, another arrow notched in her bow.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Stay alert, and be ready for some blood. Hope you're not squeamish."

"Nah, my father let me help clean anything he caught. He hoped for a son remember?"

"Right."

"I'll be fine, let's find this sucker."

"Yup, I'm going in." Arcadia winked, disappearing through the trees.

Tristyn looked down a little as she smiled then followed behind. The trees were so thick that all Tris could see of her was the ends of her clothes as they disappeared through the trees in front of her. Suddenly, Arcadia crouched, her bow raised and aimed. Tris stopped not too far behind her, giving her room to draw back the arrow as she took her aim. It was absolutely silent, the only sound was that of their breathing, and Tris watched the warm puffs of air left by Arcadia's breaths as she steadied her hands. Tris was carefully taking notes as she watched Arcadia, tucking away anything important for future use. Finally, Arcadia let the arrow fly, a thud and sudden sound of distress following immediately after. "Got him." Arcadia breathed, quickly slinging the bow over her shoulder and pulling out her long curved hunting knife. Tristyn went wide eyed when she saw Arcadia's hunting knife, she was impressed and a little intimidated by it. Arcadia quickly made her way to the distressed deer, who was currently laying prone in the snow, her second arrow had pierced his chest and quite possibly his lungs. Arcadia carefully skirted around the now flailing buck until she stood behind his head, grabbing his impressive antlers with one hand, her knife ready in the other. "This is the gross part." She warned, before muttering something under her breath and quickly slicing the buck's jugular, dropping his head to let the blood soak into the snow. Tristyn pulled a face when Arcadia sliced the buck's throat, she now understood why her father never let her come with whenever he went hunting.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just suddenly realizing why father went hunting alone. What did you say after your warning? Never heard anything like that before."

"Oh, that? It's just something I heard the other hunters say before they'd make a kill. Something about thanking the animal for its gift of life. Something like that." Arcadia shrugged. "Anyway, we should get this home before we attract predators. I haven't had fresh meat in quite some time and I'm looking forward to it. We can dry the rest and it should last us at least a month." She grabbed the thick coil of rope from her bag and started tying the front legs together.

Tristyn nodded and moved to help her, taking a guess and tying the back legs together. After they'd finished, they both grabbed the long piece of rope attached to the back legs and used that to start pulling the carcass home.

Tristyn forgot all about being cold. The effort of pulling their catch home was enough to warm her up again.

"You did well for your first time." Arcadia praised as they walked, she was breathing heavily as well.

"Thanks, I was taught to take any chance I get to learn something new. It comes in handy sometimes."

"It'll be invaluable out here."

"Really? Well then it's a good thing I'm a fast learner."

Arcadia nodded. "I'll need help carving this out on the porch when we get home, I've got a hook we can put it on."

"Sounds good." Tristyn puffed out as she walked, she was starting to get a little winded.

"Getting tired?" Arcadia questioned as she released the rope holding the stairs up.

Tristyn released the rope tied around the buck's back legs, trying to catch her breath. "Kind of."

"We can rest for a bit before carving it if you want. We just need to get it upstairs in case of predators."

"Right, just give me a second. I'll be fine, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I'm kidding, I'll be fine. I'm fine."

"Alright." Arcadia nodded. "Let's get this upstairs."

"Right. How do you want to do this?"

"Just push as hard as you can, I'm much stronger than I look." Arcadia instructed, grabbing the buck's antlers as she started pulling it up the stairs.

"Okay then." Tristyn pushed the buck as Arcadia pulled, making sure to watch her step as she went.

After a couple of minutes of heavy lifting, they finally got the carcass up the stairs and onto the porch. "We can just leave it here for now." Arcadia breathed. "I need a drink of water and a nap."

"Same, or at least a minute or three to sit down."

"Fine by me." Arcadia opened the door latch, slipping inside the small cabin for a rest.

Tristyn collapsed onto her cot when she walked inside, laying on her back and closing her eyes for a moment, completely exhausted.

Arcadia had done the same, pouring two glasses of water for them, handing one to Tris as she passed. "So, are you going to stay with me forever?" She pondered. "Not that I'm complaining."

"If you want me to." Tris opened her eyes and sat up, accepting the offered glass. "If not I can leave whenever you'd like."

"I like you here, it's nice not being on my own anymore."

Tris blushed a bit and smiled. "The feelings mutual."

"I've noticed." Arcadia looked down at her feet. "Many things, actually..."

"Like what?" Tris hid her face with her glass as she took a sip of water.

"You look at me sometimes. A lot actually." Arcadia sounded quite nervous as she said this. "I don't mean to assume, but... do you, are you?" She trailed off, obviously quite uncomfortable.

Tris caught on to what she was trying to say. "No, no, I mean not like that. Just as a friend." It broke her heart a little to say it but she assumed Arcadia didn't like women that way.

"Oh." She looked kind of disappointed. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine, really it's okay." Tris tried to reassure her.

"No, I just made it awkward. Oh no, it's awkward now." Arcadia stood up quickly. "I need to go get some air."

"Arcadia." Tris called after her, setting the glass on the floor she followed her to try and stop her.

"Just give me some time okay?"

"Alright, take as much time as you need."

Arcadia nodded, releasing the stairs and hurrying down them. "Pull them up behind me." She called back.

"On it."

Arcadia moved under the porch and stripped off her clothes to save them before transforming into her black bear self and running off into the forest. Tris watched her go before pulling up the stairs, then repeatedly started calling herself stupid.

Arcadia had been gone for quite some time, and Tris was starting to get worried, especially since the sun was starting to go down. No longer being able to take it she decided to go find her, and bring her back. She was pulling the stairs up when she heard distressed bear sounds from a fair distance away, the sounds echoing through the forest. She rushed to finish pulling them up before taking off where she heard the sound. Suddenly, the distressed bear sounds were joined by what sounded like some kind of dogs and people shouting.

"Oh no." Tristyn muttered under her breath, she remembered what Arcadia had said about her brother wanting her arrested on sight. She ran faster to try and stop them.

Meanwhile, Arcadia had been on her way home when she heard a suspicious rustle in the trees. She stopped curiously, turning towards the sounds when a sudden pain blossomed in her shoulder and she let out a surprised groan. She soon realized it was a tranq dart when she glanced at her shoulder and her head started to feel fuzzy. A man came out from behind the trees from where he had shot her. He had curly black hair, light brown skin, and stormy gray eyes, and upon seeing him Arcadia recognized him as her brother, Rannulf. Panicking, she turned to run, but tripped over her own feet, her head spinning.

"Hush little bear." Rannulf tried to calm her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Arcadia made a frightened moan, trying to get back onto her feet.

Tristyn soon reached where she heard Arcadia's distressed sounds. Upon reaching it and seeing the people there she stopped. She wanted to act but her pacifism started to take control along with an amount of fear running through her veins. She stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

Arcadia didn't notice the wolves coming from out of the trees until it was too late, and they had surrounded her, a few people who looked like guards from the citadel emerging with them.

Rannulf knelt down next to her, reaching out to comfort her, but pulling back when she growled a warning. "There's no need to be like that, I said I wouldn't hurt you. You are my little sister after all."

The guards were helping to back a truck as close as possible through the trees, and strapped into the bed sat a large metal cage, only the opening in the back uncovered by a large blanket. They slid the door up, and waited for further instructions.

Tristyn backed up a bit the minute the wolves came out from the tree line with more guards. She hoped she wasn't seen by anyone, yet at the same time she really wanted to step in and do something to help Arcadia but she couldn't, she was even more scared now that she knew wolves were involved.

Arcadia could feel herself slipping, her eyes locking with Rannulf's as she pleaded for him to leave her be.

"Hush now." He soothed. "Just go to sleep, it'll be alright."

He turned to the guards waiting behind him, handing his rifle to one of them. "She's almost out, but wait until she's completely out to put her in the transport cage."

Tristyn backed up more, her flight or fight response kicked in and her instinct chose flight. She had a pretty good idea where they were going though and went straight for the citadel. Finding a different way to go so she wouldn't run into Rannulf or his men. As soon as she got to the city she would find as many loyalists as she could to help her get Arcadia back, it wasn't foolproof but it was at least worth a try.

Arcadia's eyes were slipping shut, and no matter how hard she fought against it, she finally succumbed to the drug, slipping into a deep sleep. As soon as Rannulf knew she was asleep, he signaled to the guards to carry her to the cage. It took five people to lift her and carefully put her inside, lowering and locking the door before driving off towards the citadel.

It took Tristyn awhile to get to the citadel, she knew Rannulf and his men must've gotten there sometime before her. She knew who most of the loyalists were and hoped that she'd find someone she'd recognize. It didn't take her long before she found someone, even though she was exhausted she sped up her pace to catch up with him.

"Blake, I need to tell you something. It's important, really important."

Blake turned around when he heard Tristyn's voice. He had short brown, graying hair, light blue eyes and looked to be in late forties. His face lit up when he saw Tristyn. "Tris, good to see you. What is it?"

"I found Arcadia, completely by accident I swear. But her brother and a good chunk of his men kidnapped her and brought her here. We have to tell the others please Blake, you know I can't do this on my own. You know my deepest secret, they won't trust me."

He nodded. "Come with me, I'll send out a message for a meeting."

"Thank you Blake." She hugged him before taking a step back to follow him, just barely remembering where their mutual meeting ground was.

It didn't take long for word to get to everyone and it took even less time for them to get together. They met at a small building, far enough away from any guards that could pass anything on. Though it wasn't big it was able to fit everyone, Blake and Tristyn stood at the front of the crowd. Tristyn was nervously wringing her hands, she didn't know if everyone was going to listen to her. Once everyone was there Blake started them off.

"Good evening everybody, thank you for coming. As you heard, one of our friends found and met Arcadia and has something to share regarding her." He looked to Tristyn and nodded.

Tristyn took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Hello, I know not all of you trust me because of my past but I did happen to find Arcadia completely by accident. I've spent time with her over the past few weeks and earlier this evening her brother and a couple dozen guards or so brought her back here. I was hoping to get a small group of volunteers to help get her out, however I understand if you don't want to." She stood there for a moment, waiting for it to sink in and for somebody to say they'd be willing to help.

It was dead silent for quite some time, until someone spoke up from the back. It was a woman, who seemed to be about middle aged. "Do you have a plan on how to get into the capitol building? Because if you don't have a foolproof plan, then it's a suicide mission." A few other people in the room nodded in agreement.

"Well, given my past I know a few ways to get into the capitol building but I can't guarantee that we won't go unnoticed. It's how I got caught. I'm not willing to put you in that position either, not ever. I'd rather you kept your life than lose it, we can spend as much time as you want to put together a full proof plan and make sure everybody gets out safe."

"Do you even know where in the building they're keeping her?"

"Possibly the prison area, if not there then I don't know probably somewhere else in the building. She was in bear form when they took her, I don't know if she'll change back or not. I just, I honestly don't know."

"Well, if you don't know where she is, then how are we going to find her?" Another person spoke up, this time a younger man.

"How do we even know you're telling the truth?"

Suddenly, everyone started arguing amongst themselves, questioning each other's judgement along with Tris's.

Tristyn looked over to Blake pleading him to help her with just a look. He caught her look and nodded, taking a step forward he almost had to shout to get everybody's attention.

"Everybody calm down! I believe Tristyn, sure she had a shitty past but she gave that up and joined us once Rannulf came to power. If she says she met Arcadia and that he kidnapped her then for goodness sake have faith in her. If you're so damned worried about a watertight plan then we'll stay here for as long as it takes to make one."

Everyone in the room before fell silent as soon as he spoke, seeming to ponder his statement. "Then we'd better get to work." A young man stood from the back of the crowd, followed by several others. "We'll help."

Tristyn smiled as the volunteers stepped forward, she still had no idea what they were going to do but she was glad people were willing to help.

Blake turned to her. "I'm glad we have help, but now we need a plan, hopefully one that won't get us all killed or captured."

"Me too, as for a plan. No doubt there will be guards in or around the room they're keeping her in. Yes I said room, Rannulf may be a horrible person but I doubt he'd make her feel like a prisoner. Chances are he's keeping her in her room. I've broken in a few times so I know exactly how to get there. I'm not going to fight anyone but I'll be more than happy to put a few wolves down for a nap. Not hurting anything so it won't weigh on my conscious. And now that I'm doing something I haven't done in a long time promise me one thing, once we get out lock me in a windowless room for two days, three days just to be sure. Adrenaline rushes are addictive for me."

He nodded. "Let's get everyone together."

"Right."

Arcadia opened her eyes, blurry light filtering through her vision as it slowly came into focus. She lay in the middle of a bare room, inside a large metal cage that seemed to be bolted to the floor. She was still a bear, but a large warm blanket had been laid on top of her.

"Good morning little bear."

Arcadia leapt up, the blanket flying off her. That's when she noticed the two wolves eying her from either side of her brother, who sat in a chair not too far from her prison. Arcadia gave an unhappy huff before turning her back on Rannulf and the sceptical canines. She noticed a folded pile of clothes on top of the cot to the left side, and an enclosed area she assumed was the bathroom. Arcadia crawled back under the blanket, changing back into her human self, pulling the blanket tight around herself before picking up the clothes and carefully getting dressed underneath the blanket.

"What do you want?" She said bitterly as soon as she'd changed.

"From you, nothing. I'm just making sure you stay out of things that don't concern you."

Arcadia growled. "I was pretty far out of it before you decided to kidnap me. And it's my city too, so it does concern me."

Rannulf sighed. "Well, you won't be doing much from here, and this is where I intend to keep you until I deem otherwise." He stood to leave.

Arcadia moved towards him, an angry look passing over her features, but the two wolves growled a warning, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Go ahead, lock me up, keep me silent. No matter what you do, it won't change the fact that you are a liar and a murderer. You may have once been my brother, but not anymore."

Rannulf froze when she spoke those last words, several emotions phasing through before he landed on anger. "Watch her." He ordered the guard by the door. "If she tries anything, let me know immediately." The door opened and he quickly passed through it, it slamming shut behind him.

Arcadia growled, picking up the small table next to the bed, and heaving it at the bars in anger, before sinking to her knees and pulling the blanket tightly around herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

Tristyn had suggested that she and her small group wait until it got dark out. The less chance they had of being seen the better. She carried a gun loaded with tranquilizers while the others carried guns with live ammunition. Having broken into the capitol building before she knew how to slip past the guards undetected, though it was going to be harder now that half were human while the other half were wolves. She had faith though and as long as she picked the right way to go she knew they'd be okay.

It had been a long time since Tristyn broke into the capital building, she was a little rusty at first but quickly swung back into the life of a thief. She was able to get herself and the small rescue team into the building without getting caught. They ran into one or two guards but managed to get by with no problems. Tristyn had to think hard to remember where the living quarters were but after a few moments she knew where she was going and led the way. As they maneuvered through the hallways, Tris turned a corner, but quickly fell back behind it when she saw the guards posted outside.

"Guards, two of them posted outside the room. No doubt Arcadia's in there." Tristyn felt her heart began to pound in her chest, she really didn't want to fight. She nearly forgot about the dart gun in her hand, she turned around to face the others. "I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked her. "Me and the others can take care of it if you'd like."

"I have a dart gun, I'm not killing anyone. I'll be fine."

Blake nodded and let her go, starting to worry at how quickly her old habits were coming back. As Tristyn stepped around the corner she quickly raised the dart gun and fired, hitting them both.

The guards looked confused for a moment, before quickly dropping to the ground.

Tristyn smiled a little as they dropped to the ground before calling over her shoulder. "All clear, come on we don't have long."

Arcadia lifted her head when she heard the strange noise from outside. The two wolves and the human guard inside had both turned towards the door as well, the wolves growling.

Tristyn hadn't thought there'd be anyone inside the room, so when she opened the door the smug smile she had faded when she saw the two wolves and human guard. The human guard drew his weapon, while the wolves leapt at them immediately. Arcadia's eyes widened when she realized what was happening, and ran to the door of her cage, trying to distract the guard. Tristyn quickly brought up her dart gun again, avoiding the human guard while aiming at the wolves. Hitting them both square in the shoulder, once they were down Tris hurried over to the cage and picked the lock while the others dealt with the last guard.

"How the hell did you find me?" Arcadia questioned, looking quite concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, high on the adrenaline rush but fine. As for how we got in let's just say I've been around the capital a few times." The lock clicked and Tristyn gave a pleased smile as the door swung open. "We should get out of here before someone alerts your brother."

"It's probably too late, he's got eyes everywhere." Arcadia said, looking worried. "But we can try."

"Well then let's go." Tristyn turned around starting for the door. "Blake, grab the others and let's get the hell out. Those tranqs won't last forever. By the way, Arcadia meet Blake, Blake that's Arcadia now come on."

"Do you know how we're getting out of here?" Blake questioned as they took off down the hall.

"Same way we came, if not then down the east hall. There's an entrance nobody cares to guard and I've slipped through it more than a dozen times."

Arcadia opened her mouth to say something, but she was suddenly cut off by the two guards that came running down the hall towards them. "Stop!" They ordered, their weapons drawn, and they were accompanied by a rather large, and lightly armored wolf.

"Back way it is then come on." Tristyn turned around and took off. They managed to get some distance between them and the guards before Tristyn turned a corner. "Blake you need to take the others down this hall, you'll reach the unguarded door and be home free. I'm going to keep going, try and keep them off your tail."

Arcadia grabbed Tris by the shoulder to stop her. "You can't outrun the wolves." She warned. "Even if you're faster than them, they'll use their numbers to run you down eventually. Please, just stay with us, we can fight them off."

"You can, I can't. I'm not a fighter, I know exactly what I'm doing it's fine. I'm just giving you time to get out of here, also." Tristyn grabbed Arcadia by her shirt collar, pulling her forward and kissing her. After a few seconds she pulled back and finished. "I love you." She turned and took off, getting the guards attention and leading them away.

Arcadia was left there in shock, not sure how to process Tris's sudden confession as she stared at where Tris had been.

"Arcadia?" Blake sounded concerned. "Arcadia, are you alright?"

It took a minute for her to respond. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I think."

"I'm sure Tristyn can explain herself later, right now we need to go."

"Of course."

"Come on, she'll be fine." Blake led the group down the hall Tristyn had told them to take.

Meanwhile Tristyn was running down the opposite direction. She had gotten the guards attention, getting them to turn around and chase her. She knew she wasn't going to make it out of the capital, she just hoped Arcadia and the others would as she ran through the building running on nothing except adrenaline pumping through her veins but that would only last for so long and they were already starting to catch up to her with every turn she made.

Suddenly, only the wolf was pursuing her, and it was joined by another, however this one was not armored, and moved much more swiftly than the first as it nipped at Tris's heels, trying to trip her. Tris yelped in surprise and picked up her pace, skidding across the floor as she went to turn a corner. She was trying to double back, but didn't know the building well enough in order to do that. Eventually she just ran out of energy, Tristyn started slowing down until she collapsed from exhaustion. The wolves, now at least four of them, immediately surrounded her, panting hard with their eyes pinned to her, watching her every movement. Tristyn picked herself up and into a sitting position, trying to catch her breath. She knew full well she wouldn't be able to get away, not with wolves on her tail that could trip or tackle her to the ground.

It wasn't long until a human guard came to take her away, a pair of shackles hanging from his belt.

Tristyn lifted her head, having finally caught her breath. "S'up? Am I going back to jail?"

"Yes, and we have questions for you." He responded gruffly, reaching for the shackles. "Stand up, hands behind your back."

"Yeah, yeah I know the routine." Tristyn rose to her feet, turning to face away from him as she placed her hands behind her back.

The wolves were still eyeing her, making sure she wasn't going to try anything funny.

Tristyn tried not to let them intimidate her as she was cuffed and led down to the prison cells. She tried to tell herself that she was going to be fine and that she'd get out somehow, anything to keep her spirits up.

"You just don't learn your lesson do you?" The guard scoffed as he marched her downstairs.

"I did learn the first time you locked me up." Tristyn snapped. "I wouldn't have to go back to my old ways if Rannulf just left well enough alone."

"I'm sure." He stopped in front of an open cell, a guard waiting outside for them. "You'll be staying here until otherwise decided."

"I'm familiar with how this works."

"Not quite. There's a bit more to it this time." He sat her down, locking her shackles to the bolted down table. "Someone will be along shortly." He said as he left, the door locking behind him.

"Oh great." Tristyn slumped in her seat, she didn't remember having to go through this the last time she was caught.

 

"We have to go back for her." Arcadia paced the floor of the loyalist's meeting place. They'd made it safely out of the capital building and back there, where Arcadia had immediately demanded that they go back for Tristyn.

"It's not that simple Arcadia." Blake tried to explain to her. "They'll be expecting you now, they're baiting you now that they've got Tristyn."

"I know, that's exactly why we have to go back for her. If we don't, they'll hurt her, starve her, possibly even try to hang her. And I can't- I can't let that happen to her." Arcadia sank into the chair nearest to her.

"There's not a lot you know about her yet is there?" Blake asked as he took a seat next to her. "I believe once you learn her past, you're not going to want anything to do with her. She'll understand, for it's happened to her before."

Arcadia looked up, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

Blake sighed a little before answering. "Tristyn got caught up with the wrong crowd when she was a teenager. They talked her into doing some not very good things and she got addicted to the adrenaline rush. She'd do anything to chase that high, including theft. For someone who hates fighting she found ways so she wouldn't get caught, until one day she was arrested for several counts of theft in the city and capital. She had enough to be hanged for it, she's lucky she was only locked up for a year."

"Ah, so that's what you're so worried about." Arcadia paused, seeming to think something over. "Wait, when was this?"

"Maybe five or six years ago, while Aras was still in control. Why? Is that important?"

"I think I actually remember that. She'd broken into my room, and I was the one who caught her." Arcadia leaned onto her left elbow, crossing her legs. "Rannulf wanted her hanged, but of course Aras wouldn't allow it. Originally, she would've been in there for quite a lot longer, but I petitioned for a shorter sentence. After all, it had been my room she'd broken into."

"I guess she's got you to thank for that then. She gave that life up after she was released, swearing to never chase that high again. Until tonight that is, she feared she'd revert back to her old habits and asked to be locked in a room for three days after we got you out of there. I don't believe this is what she had in mind."

"Me either. But the point still stands, we can't leave her in there, especially when she has information my brother will want. He'll get it out of her one way or another."

"And we'll get her back, but we need to take some time and think about how exactly we're going to get her out. We can't just go back like that, they'll be ready this time."

"I know they'll be ready, but they won't be expecting one person going in alone. Especially through the front door." Arcadia said, glancing out the window towards the capitol building.

Blake rubbed his forehead, sighing again. "Tristyn said she spent a few weeks with you but she neglected to say that you can become quite frustrating. I don't think she's expecting a rescue any time soon, she might be telling herself that we're figuring out just what to do."

Arcadia whipped around, not looking very pleased. "And what makes you believe you have any authority of what I can and can't do? Perhaps I'll just go get her myself and go back to living in the forest. I never wanted to be part of this, why do you think I left the citadel in the first place?"

"Arcadia all I'm asking is to take the time to come up with a plan." He tried to keep his tone calm. "We'll be back at square one if you get caught. I don't doubt that you'll be able to get her out on your own, just take the time to think it through. She's tough, she can manage."

Arcadia's eyes narrowed. "I'm starting to wonder what exactly your motivations are here. I'm not Aras, I can't be a leader, and I'm definitely not some flag for you to rally behind. So what exactly did you rescue me for? It's obvious you're expecting something from me, but I haven't quite figured out what."

"We rescued you because Tristyn wanted us to. It's obvious she cares about you. We're not expecting anything from you, if you want to go back to living in the forest that's fine. We'll take it from here and send Tristyn on her way when we get her out."

Arcadia relaxed a bit, though the tension still lingered in the room. "No, you'll never get back in now. They'll have blocked the passage we used to get in and out, and all the other entrances are always either locked or guarded."

"Great." He sounded the slightest bit bitter. "You've lived there most of your life, know anyway they won't suspect?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't fit many people. Probably one or two at most."

"Not a lot of people will be able to go with you then huh?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and if he does starve Tristyn and she's weaker than kitten how are you going to get her out exactly? You'll be going half the speed you want."

Arcadia's eyes narrowed once again. "What exactly are you implying?"

"Well, she's not exactly. I mean you don't look." He trailed off not exactly sure how to put it.

"Look what? You don't think I'd be able to lift her?" Arcadia stood up suddenly, not looking very happy.

"That's one way to put it."

A dangerous look passed over her features as she stalked forwards. "I see. You obviously aren't aware that I'm a bear, and even when I'm not a bear, I still retain my strength."

Blake slid out of his seat as she came closer, well aware of what Tristyn had said about Arcadia being bear but didn't know she could retain her strength. "Tristyn shared that you have a bear form, just not the second half. I'm sorry if that struck a nerve."

Arcadia relaxed slightly, obviously still annoyed at Blake's underestimation, but backed off, her temper slowly cooling off. "Never say anything like that again." She warned, sitting back down. "I've hauled full grown caribou up a flight of stairs several times without breaking a sweat, so don't test me."

"I don't plan on it anytime soon."

"Good." Arcadia crossed her arms and legs, looking back out the window towards the capitol, hoping Tris was okay.

 

Tristyn was okay, give or take. Whoever was coming down to question her was taking their time, she was starting to get bored the longer she waited. Her shackles had enough give to put her head down on the table, as far as she knew it was starting to get late and she was getting tired. That's when the sound of the door being unlocked and opened caught her attention. Tristyn sat up wide awake now as she anticipated what was to come next.

"You haven't fallen asleep on me have you?" The same unnervingly charming voice Tris had heard two days ago greeted her as Rannulf stepped inside.

"Almost did, it's late. If I had to guess I'd say maybe middle of the night." Tristyn tried to sound calm as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Early morning, but good guess." The door clanged shut behind him as he sat down across from her, his eyes seeming to stare straight through her.

His stare unnerved her, and Tristyn's gaze shifted to the table in slight discomfort.

"So, I'm sure you're aware I have questions for you?"

"Yup."

"Good, so just to get us started, I thought you'd like to know that my little sister is still here. Your little escape plan didn't work out."

"I highly doubt that. We were less than halfway to the exit before I turned around. The others had guns with live ammunition they would've used them if need be and I didn't hear any shots go off so clearly that's a flat out lie."

He shrugged. "If that's what you choose to believe. Anyway, there are more pressing matters at hand. For example, I'll need you to give the names of every loyalist you know, and they're addresses if you know them. If not, I assure you I have several methods of getting what I want."

Tristyn snorted in amusement. "Yeah, right like that's ever going to happen. Sorry, even if I knew everybody I still wouldn't tell you their names or where they live. Pick your favorite method of getting answers, I'm not afraid of you or your men."

"I don't believe that. Especially by the way you were shifting uncomfortably when I came in." He noted casually. "But I'm sure a few days without food or water ought to loosen your tongue." He stood. "We'll see what you have to say then."

"I'll tell you what I have to say now. You can take your questions and shove them up your ass."

"Lovely." He responded coolly, tapping on the door to signal the guard.

"Quite."

"See you tomorrow then." He nodded towards her before he left, the guard locking the door behind him giving Tris a disdainful look before returning to his post outside.

"Asshole." Tris muttered under her breath once he was gone, very unhappy about being his prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

About three days had gone by since Tristyn went back to her old ways for just a day to get Arcadia out of the capital building and sacrificed her own freedom so Arcadia could have hers back. In that time Tristyn had the pleasure of meeting Rannulf for the first time since her capture, was taken down to a cell after their meeting and was now being withheld from food or water so she would give him what the name and location of the loyalists. She was able to ignore the hunger and thirst the first day, but the longer she went without the harder it got. She was asked the same thing each day and her answer was the same one she told Rannulf the first day she met him. As each day went by her hopes of getting out soon was starting to diminish, the hunger pains weren't helping either if anything they were making things worse. She was currently laying on her side in the middle of the floor of her cell, holding her stomach tight trying to will the pain away.

"Having fun?" Rannulf's sudden voice startled her.

Tristyn quickly sat up, immediately regretting it as she felt light headed. "No, thanks for asking though."

"Already so meek? I thought you said you were unbreakable?" Rannulf smirked. "You could always give in and get some nice, hot stew. And some warm flakey bread..." He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. "And of course a large jug of cool, refreshing water."

"Your offer is tempting but my answer is the same. Shove it up your ass because I'm not saying anything." Her stomach growled in protest, apparently having other ideas.

"Your stomach says otherwise."

"I know it does, but my friends come before me. So I'll say it again, shove your offers up your ass."

"We'll see." He stood back up, before swiftly leaving.

"Jackass."

Meanwhile, Arcadia was busy sneaking back into her old home, using the way she had used to sneak in and out when she was younger so her parents and brothers wouldn't know. It was a bit trickier now that there were more guards around than back then, but eventually she made it inside undetected.

Tristyn had curled back into a tight ball after Rannulf left, unaware that Arcadia had returned to the capital.

Arcadia had stopped outside the entrance to the prison block, being sure to stay in the shadows as she waited for her chance to get in. She didn't have long to wait, as far as she could see there was nobody around. It was a clear shot from the entrance to wherever they were keeping Tris the prison block. Arcadia practically sprinted inside, plastering herself against the wall as soon as she was inside, taking a minute to pinpoint the guards that were posted along the cell blocks.

While Arcadia pinpointed any guards, Tristyn slowly sat up leaning against the far wall. She was managing through the pain in her stomach, still withholding information from Rannulf. She was starting to lose hope of someone coming back for her and was beginning to accept that she may never leave the capitol building again.

Arcadia carefully snuck up behind the first guard, using the dim hallway to her advantage as she grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arm tightly around his throat and a hand over his mouth until he stopped fighting back, gently laying him down on the floor before moving on to the next one.

Tristyn barely heard the scuffle from where she was. She stood up and walked towards the door fighting the dizziness in her head as she strained her ears to hear. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her now as she was greeted with nothing but silence.

Suddenly, the guard in front of her cell made a small sound of distress, which was quickly cut off as he was dragged out of sight.

"Hello?" She tried, keeping her voice as low as possible.

There was the sound of the guard struggling to free himself until suddenly it was silent, and Tris could hear him being put on the floor. "Hello." Arcadia's head popped around the corner, dangling the keys on her finger.

Tris took a small step back, surprised to see her. "Arcadia, what are you doing? You shouldn't be here, you should be out of the citadel by now."

"I was, but I came back for you. I knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted." Arcadia was unlocking the door as she said this.

"Arcadia you shouldn't have, he hasn't done anything that bad." Tristyn suddenly felt dizzy, bracing herself against the nearest wall.

Arcadia opened the door, slipping her arms under hers to try and support her. "I knew he'd starve you. He likes to play mind games to get want he wants, and starvation helps with that."

"I'm sure it does, and as of right now I'm hoping this is real." Tris held on tight to Arcadia while trying to regain her balance.

"Oh honey. Of course I'm real."

"I'd like to believe that. I'd ask for proof but I think we don't have much time."

"No we do not." Arcadia sighed.  "You can either walk out on your own, or I can carry you out on my shoulders."

"I can't really move far without feeling lightheaded."

Arcadia nodded. "Carrying it is then."

"Sounds good, how are we getting out?"

"There's a package delivery system that runs under the building. I know how to pick the lock on the maintenance hatch, and we can ride it back to the loyalists hideout."

"Oh good, let's get going then before I collapse or pass out."

Arcadia reached into her jacket, pulling out a metal canister and a lumpy plastic bag. "I brought you some bread and water in case this happened. Here." She handed the canister and bag to Tris.

"Maybe we should wait till we're away from here?"

"If you'd like."

Tristyn made to respond but her stomach answered for her. She blushed as she reached out to take the bag from her. "Maybe I'll have half now."

Arcadia nodded. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"Right." Tristyn opened the bag, taking out the bread, ate half and drank some of the water Arcadia had brought with her. "Thanks for that, it should hold me over till we get back to the loyalists."

Arcadia nodded. "We'd better get moving before any other guards get here."

"Right, let's get a move on."

Arcadia slipped an arm under Tris's to support her. "This way."

Tris did her best to support her own weight as she walked with Arcadia through the halls. She felt like she was only half there as they went.

Arcadia stopped suddenly a few times, staying completely still until she was sure the threat had passed. Eventually, Arcadia led her to one of the storage rooms, kneeling to pick the lock on the trapdoor. Tris was desperately trying to keep her head up. Her system was running on the last of her reserves. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it or not. She was starting to have her doubts that any of this was real.

Arcadia quickly got the hatch open, grabbing a large wooden box and tying a rope around it to secure it before throwing it back down the hatch into the fast-flowing water. "Take my hand." Arcadia reached towards her. "Be careful getting in, I don't want to lose you in the delivery tunnels."

"Right, because that would be bad." Tristyn took Arcadia's hand, holding as tight as she could.

"Very. Sit down on the ledge and ease in from there. I know you're tired, but you'll have to try your best to keep your balance."

Tristyn nodded, easing her way down doing her best to keep herself upright.

"There ya go, easy does it." Arcadia praised, making sure Tris was securely inside before carefully following her in and closing the hatch behind them. "I'm going to untie the rope now, hold on tight cause the currents going to kick up fast."

"In other words hold on for dear life. Got it. But I can't promise a tight enough grip."

"Then scoot closer to me, I'll hold on to you."

"You really didn't need to come back for me." Tris said as she moved closer to Arcadia. "It's my fault this all happened. I should've said yes when you were trying to ask how I felt about you."

Arcadia was untying the rope when Tris said this, and she paused before answering. "It's alright, I'm sure he would've found me anyway. Rannulf has a talent for finding people."

"Ah, well okay then. It still weighs heavy on my conscious though."

"Like I said, it's alright. I care about you too, that's why I came back."

Tristyn looked down, a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Anyway, we should probably get going before anyone noticed you're gone." Arcadia quickly untied the rope, the current immediately sending them coursing downstream. Tristyn was caught off guard by the sudden force, clinging on to Arcadia as tight as she could. Arcadia in turn had a death grip on the sides of the crate while she tried to steer them in the right direction under the streets. Tristyn wasn't very worried about whether or not they were going the right way, she was more worried about how they were going to stop once they reached their destination. Arcadia had grabbed a long metal hook from the fireplace of the loyalist's building before she'd left, and was using it to steer them as they went. Eventually, she would use it to stop their little crate at the nearest grate. Tristyn was still clinging on for dear life, ready for the ride to stop anytime soon. At the same time though she was starting to feel the adrenaline rush start to course through her veins after Arcadia helped her escape.

Suddenly, Arcadia reached up with the hook, grabbing hold of the grate and jarring the crate to a halt. Tris lurched forward as the crate stopped, not expecting but glad the wild ride was over.

"This is our stop." Arcadia grabbed another rope from her pocket to secure the crate before using the hook to pry the grate up and slid it open.

"Thank god." Tristyn muttered under breath, she wasn't sure how much more of that she could endure.

"Look around before you go up, I'll be right behind you."

"Gotcha." Tris did what Arcadia had said before heading up, trying to keep herself from falling over in the process.

Arcadia watched closely as Tris climbed up, following after her and cutting the rope as soon as she was up, replacing the grate. "Let's get you inside."

"Sounds good. Where are we exactly?"

"A few blocks away from the hideout."

"Okay, good enough for me."

"We'll have to be careful. The wolves are still patrolling the citadel."

"I know, they'll possibly be keeping an eye for us. No doubt your brother heard by now."

"Oh yes."

"Let's get going then." Tristyn quirked a smile at her.

Arcadia nodded, slipping an arm under Tris's, leading her down the street towards the headquarters. They walked along the shadows, staying out of sight and keeping their footsteps quiet as they went. Their progress was slow going, having to stop every now and then. They were able to make it back to loyalist headquarters with no trouble.

While they made their way back, Blake was pacing the length of the meeting room occasionally glancing at the clock. He had given Arcadia two hours, it was creeping up to the halfway point and he was starting to get worried until someone knocked and walked in.

"Arcadia has returned, Tristyn is with her as well."

Blake didn't hesitate to see for himself, meeting them at the front of the building.

"Well, looks like someone's excited to see you." Arcadia laughed quietly when Blake came rushing out.

Tristyn smiled. "Yeah well, he's an old family friend. Known me since I was a child, kind of an uncle really." Tristyn's legs shook underneath her, threatening to give way.

Arcadia suddenly bent down, using her other arm to sweep Tris's feet out from under her, so that she was carrying her full weight.

"Tristyn, are you alright?" Blake had reached them concern was unmistakable in his tone.

Tristyn raised a hand to try and wave off his concern. "I'm okay, I just need to eat something, sleep and maybe bathe. Preferably in that order, maybe sleep first and then eat something."

"I'll show Arcadia where she can take you to rest." He looked up at Arcadia. "Follow me."

Arcadia nodded, adjusting her grip on Tris before following him.

He led them through the hall, eventually turning a corner and going a short distance before stopping. Opening the door he made space for them to walk in, Tristyn recognized the room as her old room when she was part of the loyalists.

"You kept my room in tact, why? You could've given it to anyone else."

"I had a feeling you'd come back some day. I'll let you get settled, let someone know when you're ready to eat something."

"Thanks Blake."

He simply nodded and smiled, shutting the door behind him giving them time to get settled in.

Arcadia gently laid Tris down on the bed, before rummaging through the trunk at the end of the bed for some blankets.

Tristyn let out a sigh of relief being out of the prison cell. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hang in there, she was glad she hasn't broken yet. Looks like Rannulf will have to get his information elsewhere, Tristyn smiled to herself at the thought.

Arcadia kept glancing nervously up at Tris as she looked for blankets and pillows, until as soon as she'd laid out the blanket she had found for Tris, she cupped Tris's face in her hands, pressing a relieved kiss onto her mouth.

Tris's eyes widened in surprise, obviously not expecting that. She brushed her surprise aside, propped herself up a bit, and gladly kissing Arcadia back.

When Arcadia pulled back, she had a pleased expression on her face. Suddenly, she turned cross, giving Tris a small whack on the cheek. "Never do that again." She said, sitting back and crossing her arms.

Tristyn frowned in confusion. "So you do or don't like me more than as a friend? I'm getting mixed messages here."

"I do like you. A lot, actually. I just don't want you risking your neck for me again. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me." Arcadia uncrossed her arms, relaxing a bit.

Tris pushed herself up more into a sitting position. "It was kind of fun actually, I hadn't had a rush like that in years. The feeling you get when everything's at stake, the racing of your heart, the speed you can attain." Tris had to stop before she lost herself in the memory. "Anyway, I thought I had nothing left to lose."

"But I did."

"Yeah, I suppose you did. I owe you, again. That's the second time you saved my skin."

Arcadia gave a small smile. "You're welcome. I couldn't just let you freeze out in the snow. And I definitely couldn't leave you with my brother."

"Rightfully so, he's not easily deterred." Tristyn laid back down, exhaustion claiming her over.

"Tired?"

"Very."

Arcadia smiled. "Then I should let you get some sleep. I'll bring you some breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds good, I'm sure if you asked Blake or somebody could show you to a room."

"I will, don't worry." Arcadia leaned down to kiss Tris once again before standing up. "See you in the morning."

Tristyn snuggled down in the warm blankets. "See you." She yawned wide before falling asleep.

Arcadia smiled warmly before turning out the light and leaving, closing the door behind her.

 

Tristyn slept through a good portion of the morning, she was more exhausted than she thought she was. When she finally dragged herself out of bed, she headed for the kitchen to make herself a late breakfast. As she walked, she passed a number of doors that she assumed to be other rooms, possibly bedrooms. Arcadia was waiting in the common room, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book when Tris came in.

"Morning." She greeted, a small smile playing on her face.

Arcadia looked up from her book, smiling. "Morning, I assume you're hungry?"

"You assume correctly."

"Then I'd suggest something liquidy and easy to digest. Like oatmeal or a smoothie."

Tristyn gave her a funny look. "Really? Nothing solid right away?"

"Not unless you want to vomit it back up."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"No, it does not. I'd suggest oatmeal if you want something hot, and we have plenty of water."

"I'll take your advice on that."

Arcadia nodded. "Should be in the bottom left cabinet."

"I remember where they keep things. Sort of." Tristyn looked in the cabinet Arcadia suggested. "Did you eat already with the others?"

"Yeah, I had some fruit."

"Okay, I just thought I'd ask."

"That's fine. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock, how about you?"

"Better than the night before. I was too worried about you to sleep."

"If you ask around you'll learn that I've been through worse." Tris sat down and started in on her breakfast.

"I'm sure, but I was still worried. Rannulf can be quite vicious when he doesn't get his way."

"Tell me about it."

"I'd rather not. It might spoil your breakfast."

"I've heard worse, but if you don't want to that's fine. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. "

Arcadia looked concerned. "What is it?"

"I don't think you're going to like it, but do you think you would be willing to help lead the rebellion?"

Arcadia tensed, setting down her cup of coffee and book before continuing. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Like I told Blake, I'm not a leader. I can't lead a revolution."

"Yes you can, this may sound cheesy but you have to believe you can."

Arcadia sighed. "I'm not gonna have this conversation with you."

"Arcadia there is nothing stopping you in becoming a leader. I know you were never expected to be one and never shown how but I know people who can teach you. Please Arcadia, these people are losing hope. Our numbers are dwindling, nobody is brave enough to stand up to Rannulf because of the consequences he's more than happy to show whether it's being locked up or, well, you get the point."

Arcadia stood up. "I can't face him, even with all the anger I harbor towards him, I can't. I'll either get myself killed, or get everyone else around me killed. Or possibly both. And if there really is someone who you say can teach me how to lead, then let them do it. I just want to live in peace. And if that's alone, then so be it." She quickly picked up her book and her coffee and started back towards her room.

"Arcadia wait." Tristyn got up to follow her. "That hit a nerve, I see that and I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd react like that."

Arcadia kept walking.

Tristyn sighed, frustrated. "Fine, be that way. If you want to be afraid of your brother for the rest of your life then be my guest. I'm going to recruit more loyalists to start a revolution with or without you."

"Good, you do that." Arcadia said before she disappeared inside her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Fraidy cat." Tristyn murmured under her breath, turning around to clean up the remains of her breakfast before going to her room. People who heard them watched the events unfold, whispering amongst themselves after the two parties went to their rooms.

Hours had gone by since Arcadia and Tristyn spoke to each other. Neither one had come out of their rooms, people were talking about it, the ones who saw and heard it stretching the truth ever so slightly. The story eventually reached Blake, deciding to be the moderator he sent for them both to come together in the meeting room. Knowing neither would come down for the real reason he told the envoy's something different, for Tristyn it was finding as many loyalists as possible, for Arcadia figuring a safe way to get her out of the citadel should she have decided she wanted to go home.

Tristyn was curled in a tight angry ball on her bed, glaring at the opposite wall when there was a knock at her door. After being told she was summoned by Blake she agreed to meet in five minutes.

Arcadia was currently tidying her few things when the knock came on her door. She agreed to come down after she'd finished and grabbed something to eat.

Tristyn got to the meeting room first, pushing her anger and frustration aside as she walked in. She was the only one there and thought Blake would arrive soon, to pass the time she looked around to see if anything changed at all.

That's when Arcadia came in, freezing when she saw Tris. "Oh, hell no." She said, obviously 210% done, turning to leave.

Blake soon arrived with three others, blocking the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?"

Arcadia's eyes narrowed. "Get out of my way."

"Blake this is bullshit. I've tried talking to her but she won't listen."

"Then try again, both of you sit down, talk to each other, resolve your issues, and get over it."

"I will not be handled like a child." Arcadia growled, her hand curling around the carved stone bear around her neck. "Let me pass."

"If you don't want to be handled like a child then stop acting like one. I'm in charge of the loyalists and their well being, it doesn't matter what your social status is as long as you're under this roof you'll do as I say. Now sit down and talk, it plain as day that after what happened a compromise needs to be made."

"About what? Leading the rebellion? Because I won't."

"That's fine, we'll find somebody else to do it."

"We don't have anyone else Blake, everybody including Arcadia is too bat shit scared to take the reins." Tris put in.

"Really? You happen to know every single new loyalist since you got back after leaving?"

Tristyn looked down, crossing her arms.

"I thought not. Now look, it's your choice Arcadia but you have to let the subject go. In her own way Tristyn was showing that despite what you think she believes that you'd make a good leader, in your own time of course."

Arcadia looked quite frustrated with the whole ordeal, but relented to sitting down on the sofa. "I'm not afraid of my brother." Arcadia glared at Tris. "Despite what some people might think. He actually used to be quite fun to be around, and I'm not sure what made him like this. The only reason I don't want to go up against him is because I know I'll lose. He's smarter than you give him credit, and vicious when he wants to be. I'd rather live in peace a long ways away from him."

"If you're not afraid of him then prove it. You won't lose, we can rally people to take him down. A majority of us are fighters, our numbers are low but our skills are high."

"Tristyn I'll say this once." Blake closed the door behind him once Arcadia sat down. "Sit down and be quiet, you have no room to talk about fighting."

"But-"

"Sit down, I won't say it again."

Tristyn muttered under her breath as she took a seat, crossing her arms and legs, glaring at the floor.

Arcadia looked confused. "What do you mean she has no room? I thought she was part of the loyalists?"

"She is, but she's a pacifist. She won't fight, but she's okay with shooting a tranquilizer gun. In her words, she's not hurting anyone so it won't weigh down her conscious. She's been that way her whole life."

"Really?" Arcadia glanced towards Tris.

"Really, but she deemed stealing okay."

"I avoided people and stuck to the shadows."

Arcadia raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I heard."

"I was able to get by people for years before I was caught at nineteen."

"By who I wonder." Blake stole a quick glance at Arcadia before returning his gaze to Tristyn.

Arcadia let out a tiny smile, glancing a Tris suspiciously.

"What?" Tristyn looked up, glancing between Blake and Arcadia.

"You broke into my room that day."

Tristyn blushed and looked away. "I thought you weren't there."

"I was literally the one that caught you." Arcadia smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah I get that now thanks."

"Did you forget about that?"

"No." Tristyn slid down in her seat. "I had successfully buried it before you brought it up."

"Just be glad they didn't find out that you're a scary good liar." Blake commented, he was leaning against the wall smiling to himself. "Your punishment could've been much worse."

"Oh yes, Rannulf wanted you hung."

"I know." Tristyn's tension eased and her expression changed.

"Aras wouldn't allow it, and I argued to lessen your sentence."

"I didn't think you played a part in my sentence. How many times are you going to save my hide?"

Arcadia smiled. "I'm sure you'll make up for it eventually."

"You still want me hanging around you?"

"Of course, I don't judge people based on past mistakes."

"That's not what I mean, I mean after earlier. I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I understand why you did it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know."

Tris gave her a small smile, the last of her tension easing away.

"Was that so difficult?" Blake pushed himself from the wall. "And it only took you two an hour to let it go, next time try to fix your lovers quarrels in ten minutes."

Tris felt her cheeks burning when he said this.

"Arcadia, if you still wish we can talk about getting you safely out of the citadel. Tris, if you haven't already go and get lunch I could hear your stomach growling the entire time."

Tris blushed more, turning a brighter shade of red. "You don't need to point it out."

Arcadia looked quite sour at Blake's first comment, but relaxed a fraction when he changed back to Tris. "You should still be on soft foods, at least until tomorrow." She commented. "And I'll find my own way out of the citadel, thank you very much, I've gone in and out several times in the past without any trouble."

Blake nodded. "What about you Tris? Staying or going?"

"I don't know yet, probably staying until I don't feel light headed when I stand up."

"I'll be staying until she's better as well." Arcadia responded.

"Alright then." Blake nodded. "I'll leave you two alone. Hope you get your strength back soon Tris."

Tristyn gave him a small smile and nod as he turned to leave.

Arcadia shifted in her seat uncomfortably as soon as they were left alone again. "So, yesterday was interesting."

"Yeah, sure was."

"Do you, do you still feel the same way?"

"Of course."

"That's good." Arcadia shifted again. "Are you going to want to stay here after you feel better? Or do you want to go home? With me?"

"I'm not sure, the others will understand if I leave. There's no place for me here really, just taking up space."

"So you'll come back with me?"

"Sure I don't why not." Tris smiled at her.

Arcadia smiled softly back. "I'm glad I don't have to be alone anymore then."

"Nobody should be alone."

"Unfortunately, it seems that was the only way I was safe." Suddenly, her face moved down to the floor. "It still is." She muttered.

Tristyn felt her heart twist, feeling bad for Arcadia.

"I can't promise we'll be safe. Especially when Rannulf knows the area I'm in. Speaking of which," Arcadia straightened back up, looking concerned. "How did he even know where to look?"

"I don't know, I know people have fled the citadel. Mostly at night, perhaps they were after a felon?"

"But he had a tranq rifle, and Rannulf rarely leaves the citadel, especially for just a mere felon. And they looked like they were ready for me." Arcadia glanced at Tris, still quite confused.

"I'm not sure what to tell you." Tris shrugged. "Nobody here knew what happened to you, everyone was fine with thinking that you just disappeared."

"Is that what people thought?" She looked oblivious to this fact.

"Everybody in the citadel, the loyalists didn't think so however."

"What did they think?"

"That you were in hiding, with good reason too. Nobody thought to go looking for you, because they know boundaries and they wouldn't know where to start looking."

"Hm." Arcadia nodded. "Probably good they didn't. I was quite a mess those first couple months, I probably still am now."

"I don't believe that. You seem fine to me."

"On the outside maybe, I can't tell anymore."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. I still like the idea of being with you."

Arcadia smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. How long do you think it will take for you to get better?"

"I'm not sure, never been starved before. Maybe a day, maybe two.

"That sounds fair, given how long you went without."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun."

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"Anyway, what would you call us now?"

"I'm not sure, we kissed but not much more than that. I guess we could just play it by ear until we figure it out?" Arcadia offered.

"That sounds fair."

She nodded. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"Eat lunch, and then maybe meet the new loyalists."

"Sounds good to me, anything specific you'd like for lunch?"

"Tons, but most of them are solid foods and we'd both rather not risk me feeling sick."

"Anything that isn't solid?"

"Nothing that really comes to mind."

"Soup?"

"I usually reserve that for when I'm not feeling well but sure."

"You aren't feeling well. What kind do you prefer?"

"I probably may not be able to hold down anything extra that goes with soup, so it may have to be just broth. I honestly don't know the rules on how this works."

"So either tomato soup or chicken broth."

"I'll do chicken broth."

"Alright, I'll let them know." Arcadia stood to go find Blake and tell him what they wanted.

"Thanks."


End file.
